


hugs and curses

by glock



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, idk what im trying to achieve here, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glock/pseuds/glock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will decided one day that nico needed to stop cursing so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hugs and curses

When Will Solace first asked Nico di Angelo out he hadn’t thought so much about how Nico looked. At first he thought about what if Nico ended up like him, body with somewhat bulky physique, muscles well-developed? Would he still be as cute as he was when he was 14 years old?

But now whenever he set eyes on Nico di Angelo and all he saw was a lean dark-haired 19-year-old man just about 10cm shorter than him, he thanked the gods that puberty didn’t do Nico so much good as it did him. Because otherwise it wouldn’t be as much fun to cuddle with Nico or to spoon him or to snuggle him under his arms while they slept together in their newly bought apartment.

Will loved everything about Nico, but the one thing he sometimes couldn’t tolerate was Nico’s avid use of foul language. It wasn’t to say that Will didn’t curse at all, it was just that Will didn’t curse as hard as Nico. To say that Nico cursed like a sailor was an understatement; he could say the word ‘fuck’ about 10 times per minute. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but Nico cursed _a lot_.

Nico cursed at everything, literally; from burning his pancakes to being caught in the shadows while he was shadow-travelling. He had incidents like this sometimes, but he hadn’t flickered into oblivion since Gaea had slept. Which was good, because Will wouldn’t have known what to do if he lost Nico forever to someplace he couldn’t even go to find him.

Will was usually a really patient and tolerant person, but recently Nico had been cursing a lot more than usual. Now he really was hitting the 10 ‘fuck’s per minute quota, and when Will heard him shout ‘fuck’ so loud this one time from scalding himself and made Will drop the books he was carrying in his arms on to his poor poor toes, he told himself that this was it. Nico was going to have to learn his lesson tonight.

He had no idea how he was going to go about doing it, but he was just going to wing it and give it a shot. He waited until Nico was about to come home, and when the younger demigod finally reached the door of their apartment after school he put his plan into place. Nico had just come home from college, but it was his turn to cook tonight so he dumped his backpack on the sofa, gave Will a quick kiss on the lips before rushing to the kitchen to start cooking his specialty – seafood aglio olio. Will was looking forward to the food, he wasn’t going to lie, but he was looking forward to his plan even more.

As Nico prepared the spaghetti and was chopping up the garlic he needed to put into the food later, Will sneaked up behind him, and ‘sneakily’ put his arms around Nico’s waist, breathing in the cool minty scent that was Nico. Will, on the other hand, just smelled like sunshine and flowers, if that even made sense.

“What, Solace?” Nico mumbled as he continued dicing his garlic.

“Nothing, angel,” Will smiled against Nico’s neck, slowly licking and nibbling at the skin there until it turned red. Nico moaned softly, because Will always knew just where to do that. “Fu-" 

Will’s hand immediately shot up to place a finger on Nico’s lips. “Ah ah, no cursing, Nico, not today.” His other hand had moved down slowly near Nico’s crotch, gently nudging its way down into his pants.

“You know I can’t do that, Will. My r-restraint isn’t good enough,” Nico stuttered. Will’s left hand had now gone into his boxers and was very languidly flicking the tip of his cock, but it was still making Nico start to feel really really hot. Perhaps it was the anticipation of what was going to happen next.

“Rubbish.” Will continued to nibble at Nico’s neck as his nimble hands worked their way up and down Nico’s body.

“W-will,” Nico stifled a moan as Will flicked his slit.

Will chuckled; it was really easy to get Nico aroused, and it always had been. Not that Will didn’t like it, he was always too impatient if Nico took even 10 seconds to just become an adorable writhing mess underneath him. But this time he told himself that he had to be very patient, no matter how fast Nico was getting aroused and how fast his own cock was standing at attention in his own boxers as well.

Nico had been enjoying the handjob thoroughly when halfway through it the intoxicating sensation stopped. He whimpered a little, attempting to coax Will’s left hand back onto his length, but it had gone on to join its counterpart in teasing his nipples. He could still feel Will’s lips working their magic across his neck and his earlobes and he could feel the strain of his erection against his boxers, and the slight pressure form the tent in his pants being pressed against the kitchen island wasn’t helping so much either.

As Will’s hands continued to pinch and flick gently at Nico’s nipples, Nico’s dazed mind vaguely registered Will’s husky voice whispering into his ear. “Here’s a challenge. For every single time you curse, I won’t let you come.” He further emphasized his words by suddenly moving down and gripping Nico’s dick tightly, and the half-gasp, half-moan sound that came out of Nico’s lips made Will want to bring him to bed immediately all the more.

Nonetheless he hadn’t forgotten what his original plan was, and he grinded his erection against Nico’s perky ass.

“Oh, shi- oh.“ Nico seemed to remember the challenge that Will gave him, and the curse turned into a moan. The shudder that came across Nico’s whole body made his knees buckle, and Will caught him just in time before Nico fell on his face completely.

He turned Nico around to face him, and cupping his hands on Nico’s butt, carried him up. Nico immediately wrapped his legs around Will’s hips, an instinctive reaction whenever Will did this. Nico pressed his lips to Will’s desperately, his cool hands clutching Will’s smooth blonde hair. Will deepened the kiss, gently biting Nico’s lower lip, before swirling his tongue around Nico’s. He could feel Nico’s erection just rubbing against his stomach, and it made his own length tighten against his Levi’s even more. Damn, of all days, he just chose today to wear tight jeans instead of sweatpants.  The taut fabric rubbed against his cock as he kissed Nico so hard, and Nico started grinding his entirety – started dry humping – against Will, as if he wanted Will to do him then and there. He could feel Nico’s ass rubbing against the tip of the tent in his pants, and Nico was moaning into the kisses, Will silencing him with even deeper and more breathtaking kisses, their chins wet with saliva. Before Nico knew it Will had started moving out of the kitchen, across the living room and into their bedroom, fully supporting Nico’s weight with his own body.

When they finally reached the bedroom Will fell onto the bed with Nico wrapped around him. As they broke the kiss to take a breather he drank in the way Nico looked like right now. Swollen and reddened lips, his pale cheeks with a faint blush – oh, he could never ever get tired of that look on Nico’s face. Now all that was needed to complete that look was to make sure Nico was well-fucked.

And boy, was Will going to make sure of that. Nico, although breathless, immediately fumbled with Will’s clothing, first pulling his shirt up and over his body, before removing his own t-shirt. As Will once again drank in that lean frame of Nico’s, his pert pink nipples a little swollen against that pale skin, he mumbled, “Oh gods damn,” before unbuttoning and pulling down Nico’s jeans at alarming speed. Nico, on the other hand, was shakily fumbling with Will’s belt, so Will decided to help him out a little. He quickly loosened the belt, before pushing his jeans down to his knees. 

Will’s muscles rippled as he reached to the back to make sure that Nico’s legs were still wrapped around his waist firmly, and for the third time that night he couldn’t take his eyes off the glorious body of his beloved angel. No matter how many times he saw that view he wouldn’t ever get tired of it, he swore on the River Styx.

Nico surprisingly hadn’t cursed yet, but perhaps he was a little distracted just now. Maybe it was time to purposely make Nico curse, just so that he could bully him a little more.

Nico splayed his hands over Will’s chest, slowly moving up and down, and around to his back, feeling up all the muscles there, developed from so much sword fighting over the years at Camp Half-Blood. He took in all the curves, the scars; it was a habit for him to do so since the first time they had sex, so Will just let him do it. When he was finally done, Will gripped Nico’s length, the stickiness of Nico’s fluids covering his palm.

He moved up and down, and gently unraveling Nico’s legs from around him, he started to flick his tongue across Nico’s slit, which made Nico buckle and arch his back on the bed. As he swirled his tongue up and down Nico’s length he quickly squeezed some lube from the tube at the foot of the bed into his hand, and then slowly but firmly pried one finger into the place he was so very familiar with. He heard Nico mewl from the pleasure, his breaths getting more and more ragged, and he crooked his finger a little, before pushing another finger in, this time his middle finger. He gently spread the lube around Nico’s entrance, Nico shivering a little from the coolness of the lube.

Will’s fingers were long enough to reach the spot that made Nico see stars, and for about 5 seconds he reached in, massaging it, making Nico lift his hips up and push his dick deeper into Will’s throat. Will chuckled, and the vibrations from his larynx was making Nico bite his lip so hard from the pleasure. 

“Fuck, W-will, fuck me, now. P-please,” Nico breathed.

Will let go of Nico’s cock with a ‘pop’, making sure to give the slit one last flick of the tongue, and slid his fingers out of Nico’s entrance within a second. The quickness of it left emptiness in Nico, and he gasped softly, incoherent sounds coming from his mouth that sounded as if he was whining about Will pausing. Will smirked, and he moved his entire body upwards so that his face was level with Nico’s, and he stared Nico right in his dark eyes, before teasing Nico with that infuriating – to Nico, at least – smirk on his face.

His hand had moved down to Nico’s cock again, slowly jerking it off, moving up and down his length agonizingly slowly, and it made Nico thrust back against his hand.

“Ah ah, angel, you cursed. You know what this calls for,” Will breathed. His hand started moving faster and faster, and Nico’s breath became even more and more ragged, as if he was suffocating, but really he was just so aroused and in pleasure right now that his brain couldn’t make his nose breathe and mouth breathe properly. Nico frantically clutched at Will, anywhere he could touch, and his nails gently scraped across Will’s back as he writhed underneath Will, which made Will’s dick twitch a little because that feeling was sensational.

And when Nico started mewling like a little kitten, making the cute sounds that Will knew he made when he was coming, Will halted his movements, gripping Nico tightly, refusing to let him reach his climax. His hand then proceeded to slowly move up and down once again, giving Nico the occasional pleasure of his slit being flicked and pressed gently against.

Nico whimpered again, eyes pleading with Will to continue the fast jerking, lips almost going into a full-on pout. Will chuckled, and said, “I told you, angel, for every curse you make, no orgasm for you." 

Nico glared at him in silence, before whispering, “I hate you, Solace.”

Will smirked, “Do you really, now, angel?” His thumb flicked across Nico’s slit and pressed down harder against it, making Nico suddenly jerk his hips up towards Will, and Will chuckled.

“I want more. Do it now, Will,” Nico managed to rasp out against his stifled moans from the agonizingly languid handjob Will was back to giving.

Will smirked once again. “Thought you would never ask, angel. Your wish is my command.”

He turned them around, so that he was on lying on the bed, while Nico sat on his hips. Nico looked at him for a consensus, and Will nodded. Nico lifted himself up a little, before sinking down slowly on to Will’s dick. As Nico felt the familiar size and length enter, he sighed, in pleasure, Will noted. Will placed his fingers on Nico’s hips, and before he knew it Nico had taken control of the situation, and began riding him.

Will watched the familiar (but really really sexy) scene play out in front of him. Nico’s lean thigh muscles contracting and relaxing as he moved up and down, his hips gently touching Will’s own as he started out slow. It was all well and dandy, and Will was letting Nico do the job, until Nico clenched tighter around him all of a sudden, and Will groaned, his fingers digging deeper into Nico’s hips, pulling Nico down as he started to thrust upwards on his own as well. He watched as his own length disappear and appear into and out of Nico’s entrance, and felt the clenching together in rhythmic pace with it.

He watched as Nico’s eyes closed in pleasure while he moved together with Will, relishing the purrs and soft moans that left his boyfriend’s perfect lips. He would watch this scene 24/7, if he could. Nothing else was better. Nico leant down and smashed his lips against Will’s, teeth clashing with each other’s, muffling Nico’s moans (which were getting louder and louder, mind you) as Will started thrusting his hips up harder and faster into where he knows Nico loves it and sees stars, making the entire rhythm go entirely out of pace. But Nico didn’t care; he leaves Will’s mouth, sitting up on Will again, and Will can feel Nico clenching around him more and more tightly.

Nico was actually speaking coherent words again, “Yes, _o-oh_ , gods damn, Will.”

“Enjoying it, angel?” Will breathily managed to rasp out above all the sweatiness and heavy breathing in the room.

All Nico could hear was the heavy beating of his heart and Will’’s voice, and Will’s length was so big and amazing, the fire in his abdomen pooling so much that – “ _Fuck yes_ , _Will, fuck, holy shit_.”

“Very close, aren’t you?” He could just _hear_ the smirk on Will’s face from his voice.

“Fuck-“ Nico felt himself shudder, and his vision went black as he closed his eyes; he was having so much pleasure everywhere right now and he could just feel his cock twitching from the climax it was about to go through, his back arching, making Will’s cock dig deeper into his entrance and press against his prostate even harder, and his nails raked across Will’s chest, when he felt a tight squeeze around the base of his own cock, painful enough that it disallowed him to get the orgasm he truly deserved.

Another glare ad ragged breathing. “Screw you, Solace.” Will had loosened his grip a little, and was stroking up and down again, but still tight enough that Nico couldn’t come. He mewled a little again as Will’s rough and calloused thumb flicked across his slit again.

“Aren’t you already?” Will laughed. He should have known that Nico would never ever submit to him and the cursing would never ever stop; he had just decided to do this for fun. He knew how much Nico loved it when he talked dirty and acted all dominant, but Nico would never really submit to him in real life (have you seen the kid when he’s fighting monsters?). He speeds up the strokes on Nico’s cock as he continued his thrusts upward, Nico’s entrance clenching tighter and tighter again, and as Nico gets louder and louder he knows that he’s just _so_ close.

Nico’s back was arching more and more again, and he feels his own fingers digging even deeper into Nico’s hips as if he was holding on for dear life, and he feels Nico’s body jerk and spasm a little, and he feels the hot sticky cum in between their stomachs as he pulled Nico’s head down by his hair for a deep kiss, giving Nico a few final deep thrusts as he himself feels the relief from initial tightness at his groin.

Nico lay down face flat on Will’s chest, both men taking the breaths they never did while they were doing it. Will stroked Nico’s hair, threading his fingers through the sweaty black strands and going down all the way to the small of his back, making circles there with his thumb, the way Nico loves it. He slides himself out of Nico, Nico sighing a little as he feels the sudden emptiness there.

Will wraps his arms around Nico, who was snuggled up like a ball facing him. Nico was already half-asleep, and Will knew that whenever Nico and him had sex, he would be unable to wake up until noon the next day. Will, on the other hand, always rose with the sun, no matter what. Nico sleepily mumbled, “Ti amo, Will.”

“I love you too, angel.”

He looked at Nico’s peacefully sleeping face through half-lidded eyes (albeit the swollen lips, and the faint blush still scattered across those pale cheeks), and smiled as he gave Nico a peck on the forehead; like he had said, all that was to complete the picture was to make sure that Nico was well-fucked.

(Nonetheless Will strongly believed that Nico would curse even more on purpose just to get Will to do this again.)

**Author's Note:**

> i really am not sure if this is mature or explicit but oh well. pwp pretty sure it doesn't even make sense at most parts. it's just a (shitty) porn without plot bc how 2 write a smut scene????? 
> 
> inspired by a prompt about cursing it's too long to write out here
> 
> also will solace was supposed to be an evil lil shit here but idk what happened halfway


End file.
